The Death Of Me
by JustMeCelia
Summary: AU: S1, after the wedding, Amy told Karma about the whole Liam fiasco and after some time, Karma got over it. The two are back to being best friends, while Amy is dating Jasmine and Karma is dating Liam. But sudden feelings that Karma didn't know of, make everything a bit complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Karma and Amy were the perfect friends, always spending time together and always having each other's back. Even after everything that happened last year with Amy having feelings for Karma, Karma having feelings for Liam and both of them slept with him. It's been a crazy year for both of them, but nothing can separate those girls. They were lying on the lawn of Karma's backyard drinking some sort of green tea cocktail thingy her parents made them. It was a perfect lazy Sunday afternoon and they were chilling to the music of the Plain White T's. "Why can't life always be like that?" Karma sighs and she takes another sip of her drink. "Because finals are next week, and we should actually study." Amy answers and looks over to Karma lifting her sunglasses. Amy is a straight A student without studying, she shouldn't worry about finals, what worries her is her best friend, who struggles a bit in school. "Oh please, I will get through the finals, don't you worry. I studied all week, I just need one day off." Amy lays back down thinking _Yeah, that's what you said Friday when you asked me over for a girls-studying-weekend_. But she doesn't say anything about it. Amy felt her phone going off underneath her, she always places it there, so it doesn't get too hot from the sun. Karma frowns at her as she answers the phone. "Hello? .. Oh hey, what's up? … No sorry, it's girls-weekend … I can ask her if you want to … Hey Karma, do you mind going out tonight? It's not for long, just a few drinks at the pub." Karma sighs, it must be Jasmine. Amy started dating her a few weeks back and Karma's really not happy about it. But she has no right to complain since she's working stuff out with Liam at the moment. "You can bring Liam if you want to?" Amy smiles hopefully and this smile breaks Karma all the time. "Fine, why not. It's just a few drinks." Amy smiles even brighter, well she gets to see her girlfriend tonight. "Yeah, we'll be there … I'll think about that .. Hey, you can't say something like that .. I gotta go now, see you tonight … You, too." _You, too? Did she say she loves her? After just a few weeks dating? Calm down Karma, she probably just said that she'll look forward to it or something_. She feels her body fill with rage. _And there goes our lazy afternoon. Whatever._ They lie there for another hour before they get up to get ready. Meanwhile Karma messaged Liam if he would come, secretly hoping he would say no. But of course he agreed.

When they arrived at the pub, Liam and Jasmine were already there, talking about some art stuff. Neither Karma, nor Amy understood how someone could talk so much about art. But their partner thought the same when they started talking about TV shows. They joined them on their table and were greeted the same way. Liam hugged Amy and Jasmine hugged Karma, even though Karma really didn't want to. And then Jasmine kissed Amy gently and loving, while Liam pecked Karma on the cheek because she turned her head the last second. Karma felt weird sitting there, again having a double date. Their double dates always went like that. Amy and Jasmine flirting nonstop and Liam trying to flirt with a repellent Karma, who always just stared at the other couple. Karma and Liam also always had the same conversation afterwords. He'd always asked if he had done anything wrong and she'd tell him that she's just tired from the busy day. It's always the same thing and this time it won't be any different. Karma hated seeing Amy with another girl and she still has no clue why. And well, maybe this time it was different when Jasmine leaned over to Amy's ear and whispered "I love you" in there. Karma was furious and stands up aggressively and the whole table looks at her. "Is everything okey, sweetie?" Liam asks. "Yeah, I'm alright, I just have to get some air" Karma stumbles outside, almost falling over three times. She didn't drink tonight, since she's the designated driver that hopefully gets to bring Amy home, but she doubts it. When she's outside she leans back and looks in the sky taking a few deep breaths. _Why am I so furious about them being together? Why am I so distant to Liam, I mean I want to be with him, right?_ She knows she just wants to see Amy happy, but she can't stand it if it's with .. her. "What is wrong with you, Karma?" A slightly angry, but confused Amy stand right behind her with crossed arms. "You always act weird when Jasmine is with us and now you do this. What's happening here?" Karma stares at her best friend with big eyes. "I don't know Amy, I really don't know." Amy comes slowly closer still with a frown on her face and crossed arms. "I always thought you want to see me happy, now I am happy and you don't seem okey with it." Karma can't stop the words coming out of her mouth, the words she suppressed for so long, the words she didn't even dare to think. "Yes, I want you to be happy, but be happy with me! When I picture you in the future, I see you happy. Next to me! I don't want you to be with her, I want you to be with me!" She breaks down before Amy. "What?" Amy's mouth drops and she stares in front of her. Her arms are now hanging from her side. Both of them can't believe what just happened. "I'm gonna go inside and tell the others that we're going now, because I think you just went insane." And with waving arms Amy went inside. Karma just sits there collecting her thoughts. She buries her head in her hands and tries to delete the last few minutes out of her brain. She didn't just say that, right? She didn't just confess something she shouldn't feel for her best friend, did she? Amy comes back outside and walks to Karma's car. "I'm driving," she says and gets in the drivers seat. Karma hurries to stand up and stumbles to the car. The drive was quiet and when they arrived at Karma's they both got out of the car. "Look, I'm sorry about -" "Don't, I get it. You're just drunk." Karma shakes her head in confusion. "What? No, You know I was the desig-" "It's fine Karma," Amy turns to go. "Tomorrow, you'll regret what you said to me and we just forget that it ever happened. I'm doing you a favor here, since you clearly didn't mean it." She walks away. "Yeah, I regret it already, but I meant every word of it," Karma mumbles while she walked up to her door. She couldn't sleep that night and still thought about what she had said to Amy. _Why did I say all that? Am I really insane? Or did my head just catch up with my feelings?_ She couldn't close an eye that night and decided to study instead. Still thinking about Amy, but how Amy explained all of that to her, and it actually worked. _Finals, here I come._

The next day was weird, Amy wasn't at the bus stop and when she saw Karma in school she avoided her as good as possible, but of course, Karma noticed. During lunch Shane sat down next to Karma and looked at her suspicious. "Trouble in the platonic paradise? I knew this wouldn't work." Karma tried not to look at him. "What? No, why would you think that?" Liam sits down next to Karma, kissing her on the cheek. "Because Amy sits over there with Lauren and you sit over here, alone." Shane continues while Karma smiles at Liam saying hi. "Well, I'm not alone anymore, so I really don't mind." She winks at him and continues eating her sandwich. "Look Karma, if anything happened yesterday, you know you can tell us." Liam says with a small smile on his face. " Karma kisses him on the cheek, trying to hide how hurt she is due to Amy's behavior. "Nothing happened yesterday, I was just tired." And with the word tired she yawned. Clearly she was now tired more than ever, but just because she studied so much last night. "You don't look like you've got a lot of sleep honey, you should definitely rest more." She smiled at him "You're so cute, when you're concerned, but don't worry, I get enough sleep. But I have to go now, I have to do some stuff before next period." She leaned over and planted a soft, loving kiss on Liam's mouth. "Eww, get a room you two" Shane cried while throwing a grape in their direction. Karma sticks out her tongue in Shane's direction and starts to walk away. "See you in chem class" Shane says waving. _Right_, she thinks, _chem class with Shane and Amy_. She frowns at the thought. How will she make it through that? The next she knows it that she's dragged into a dark room by a hand and is pressed against a wall. When her eyes adjust the really bad lighting she sees that Amy stands in front of her. "Okey, just to be clear: What I'm doing now never happened and will never happen again." Before Karma could say anything she feels Amy's lips on hers. Her eyes widen in surprise and are quickly shut when she starts kissing Amy back. _Is this real life? Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?_ These are the thoughts running through Karma's head while she's being kissed by her best friend. _This feels so perfect_. The kiss is with much more desire than any of their kisses before. Amy pins Karma's body with her own body on the wall, sliding her hands down to her hips. Karma's handy wander to Amy's neck and get a good hold of them, pulling Amy closer to deepen the kiss. Amy gently licks Karma's lower lip demanding entrance, which Karma gives her instantly. Their tongues collide and both can see the sparks on the inside of their eyes and feel the electricity surrounding them. Amy's fingers gently go up Karma's shirt and Karma moans at the touch of Amy's hands on her back. Amy smiles into the kiss and scratches Karma's back lightly sending shivers down her spine. Amy really enjoys the feeling she gives Karma and starts kissing Karma's neck, laying one of Karma's leg around her hip. In this moment they hear a voice and they jerk away from each other. "So you had to do some things for next period, huh?" The girl looked at a quite amused Shane. "I always knew that there was something going on between you for real, but why now when I'm allowed to ask? You're both in a relationship." They both stand there, not saying a word, just looking at Shane with mouths and eyes wide open. Amy is the first to speak. "Please don't tell anyone." Shane chuckled a bit, "I won't I promise, gayscouts honor." Amy lets out a deep breathe in relief. "And there is nothing going on. That was a one time thing." She adds. Karma looks at the ground and blushes._ I wished it was more than a one time thing, but you can't always get what you want, right?_ "Was this why you too didn't talk to each other the whole day?" They both looked at each other. "What? No, we totally talked today." They both said in unison. Shane just grins "I see you later, non-lesbians." He turns and leaves the room. Amy runs out the room just seconds later, leaving behind a heavily breathing Karma, that still had to process what just happened. _She kissed me. She really kissed me. So she has feelings for me, too .. right? _

The rest of the school day was pretty boring and chemistry was really awkward in addition because of the stares Shane gave them. Karma and Amy sat next to each other in every class they had together. But today they didn't talk at all, which was absolutely uncommon. When Karma was at home all she could think about was the kiss the girls shared. _It was really hot! And sexual! I was turned on by Amy! What the fuck?!_ But the rest of the day way uneventful. The next day was weird, well not weird at all actually what made it weird. Amy acted like nothing happened yesterday, and Shane did the same. Karma was so confused that she played along. Amy waited for her on the bus stop, they walked to school and met there with Shane. Everything was somehow back to normal, but somehow not. Karma's and Amy's hand brushed very often 'accidentally' and they shared way too often looks. But it all goes unnoticed.

One night it was time again for a double date. It was the first time since the kiss that Karma saw Jasmine and hoped that she didn't act weird. They sat in a restaurant, having fun and talking. But seeing Amy with Jasmine, made Karma furious again but she tried to swallow her anger for Amy's sake. Jasmine and Amy were looking deep into each others eyes and Karma concentrated really hard on her food when she felt Amy caressing her leg with her foot. First she thought that she was mistaken her leg with Jasmine's but that is practically impossible since they Karma and Amy sit across from each other with their dates next to them. Karma blushed. Amy was flirting with her while flirting with her girlfriend. During the evening she caught Amy looking at her a few times and touching her in any possible occasion. _This girl is gonna be the death of me_.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know the feeling when you know you have to eat, but you're really not hungry and when you eat something you swear you puke? That's how I'm feeling lately." Karma sits down next to Shane and Amy in the courtyard. They look at her confused. "Is everything fine Karma? Why don't you eat?" Shane looks at her, but Amy places her hand on Shane's mouth. "Oh shut up, jerk. Look, I know it's finals week, but you're gonna make it, I know you will. And when it's over we'll celebrate in our traditional way, so look forward to that." Amy winks at Karma and Shane pulls a face. "Bother to explain me what you traditional way is?" He puts quotationmarks in the air when he says traditional ways. Karma giggled and answers him "It's a Netflix night, duh. But I think I'll pass. As you probably know, Liam is throwing a Party on the last day of finals, so why not go there?" Amy doesn't look pleased, but as always she can't say no to Karma. "Oh great, you two drunk at a party? Great combo, really, but please stay away from each other." Shane is still really pissed about what happened last week, when he found the girls kissing in the janitor's room. The girls shoot him a look. "Come on, we told you it was a one time thing." Amy says, and Karma adds "Yeah, it's not like we did something like this before. We promised you it would never happen again." They had to promise him to prevent Shane from telling Liam about it. "It's not like you faked a relationship last year." He says raising an eyebrow at the girls. "Really? That topic, again? I really can't hear about it anymore." Amy is quite annoyed everytime someone mentions that fake relationship. It made everything complicated for the girls and their surroundings. The only positive things it brought with it, is the friendship to Shane and Karma's relationship with Liam. "Fine, I won't talk about it anymore, but please do me the favor and stop being so flirty around each other." Karma and Amy look at each other, both with a look of confusion, then look at Shane. "Flirty?" Asks Amy, "We're acting exactly the way we did before everything happened." Karma adds. She was right, the best friends went back to normal after the weird kiss. Both of them thought of each other quite often now, but neither admits it. They look at each other again. "You see? That's what I mean. The smirking and the blushing and stuff." Shane waves his hands angrily on front of their faces. The girls chuckle._ He is kinda right, though. We've been acting a bit shy around each other_, Amy thought, still looking at Karma. _But whatever, that will fade eventually_. "What are you guys talking about?" Liam joins the three with s huge smile on his face."We were just talking about your party on Friday," Karma said charming, leaning over to kiss Liam hello. Amy pulled a face and there was a certain sickness in her body, watching them. Shane saw it, but didn't comment on it. _Yeah right, just best friends. Go and fool someone else with your little game_, he thought. "You're all coming to the party, right?" Liam asks still with this huge smile on his face. "Of course we will, right Amy?" Shane nudges Amy's ribs and she realizes she was still pulling a face. She quickly recovers and smiles a bit. "Yeah sure, Jasmine and I sure will be there." She doesn't sound too delighted about going to the party, but if it makes Karma happy, she will be there. "Okey, please tell us, why you look so disturbingly happy." Shane finally says when he can't take the smile anymore. "I got early acceptance in NYU!" Shane's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. Amy's face doesn't change and Karma puts her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh my god! That's amazing!" Karma went in for the tight hug and kissed Liam on the cheek. "Way to go, man." says Shane hugging him after Karma. Amy puts on her best fake smile she can produce in that moment and hugs him really quick and backs off really fast. She's still not comfortable with him around. The rest of the lunch period, they talk about college and how they're going to stay in touch. Everybody bashed about how amazing college will be, everybody accept Amy. Karma notices and gives her a questioning look. Amy pulls out her phone and starts texting. After she puts away her phone, Karma's phone starts to buzz, and she pulls it out

I don't know how I will manage college if we don't get into the same one.

Karma smiles at Amy. _Oh my god she's so cute. How could I not love her … in a platonic way … as my best friend of course._ They both sigh simultaneously and start laughing. The guys ignored that, thinking it must be some sort of inside joke.

The days went by and finals were exhausting, especially for Karma who studied a lot with Amy. Amy kept explaining her everything because that seemed the only way that Karma could memorize stuff. Amy was always the first one to finish the exam, and since they had to sit in alphabetical order, she had the perfect view on Karma who sat in the first row. Amy was always worried about Karma's school work, but this time she had a good feeling about Karma. Karma was always one of the last ones to finish, one exam she barely finished in time, but she made it. After every exam, Amy would stroll to Karma's desk and ask how she thinks it went. Karma gave always the same answer: "I'm not gonna ace it, but thanks to you, I'm going to pass and graduate." And starts to leave after she pecks Amy on the cheek. The final exam arrived and after it was done, Karma ran up to Amy and surprisingly hugging her, that the girls almost fall over. "WE DID IT!" Karma jumps up and down and runs out of the classroom leaving Amy standing there, quite confused about what happened. Karma's next victim was Liam, she runs up to him and passionately kisses him. "I'm so happy finals are over, I don't have to study for a whole summer!" She squieled in his ear. "Wow there, relax for a moment, please." He says laughing, lifting her up in the air. "I have to head home to prepare for tonight. Do you want to get there early? You can help me?" Karma looks at him as he sets her down again. "Hmm, well as irresistible that offer is, I have to pass." She starts to walk away and only turns her head around to look at him. "You know I like to make an entrance, so I'll be fashionable late" She winks at him and heads back to Amy.

"Here we go," Amy and Jasmine stand in front of the entrance and Amy doesn't dare to enter. Jasmine and her never been to a party together, and she wasn't really happy when Jasmine agreed with a scream of happiness. She loved to party, as though she doesn't seem like it. "Let's just get inside, it will be great, you'll see." Jasmine gives Amy a reassuring squeeze with her hand and they enter. The house is filled with drunk teenagers who occasionally made out with random people. As someone who's not comfortable to be touched by other people, but Jasmine and Karma, Amy finds this quite uncomfortable. Jasmine lets go of Amy's hand and heads to the kitchen to get something to drink. Amy searches for Shane whom she quickly finds in this mess of people she doesn't like. "Hey there, darling. How are you?" She just shrugs as an answer. She looks around the room. "Where is Karma? Isn't she here yet, or is she somewhere with Liam already?" Amy disgusted the thought of Liam and Karma doing … things together, but they are a couple, so they do such things. "She hasn't arrived yet, and Liam is over there talking to Soleil." Amy looks over to Liam, she wants to check if he's faithful. They stand pretty close to each other. _If he does something to hurt Karma, I will kill him. So he better stays away from that girl_. Shane sees Amy's look and tries to calm her. "Look, he wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do." She purses her lips and mumbles "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." She's relieved that Shane didn't hear her. Jasmine comes back with drinks in her hand. She hands one solo-cup to Amy and she looks at the fluid in the cup. It looks redisch, but that could come from the red color of the cup. "What exactly is it I'm going to drink?" Jasmine chuckles a bit at Amy, but only winks at her. "It's only vodka cranberry, so don't worry. It tastes amazing, try it." Amy takes a sip. _It tasted disgusting, who would drink something like that?_ The taste of alcohol was burning her throat. She wasn't sure if she would drink any more of that stuff. "I wanna dance, please dance with me?" Jasmine was pulling on Amy's arm, but right now, Amy really wasn't in the mood of dancing. "I'll dance with you, let the loner bore herself to death." Shane grabs Jamine's hand and starts dancing off with her. Amy's eyes are still focused on Liam, who's still talking to Soleil. _Ah, fuck it_. She drowns the whole cup. _On second thought the stuff doesn't taste that bad_. She goes to the kitchen to get herself a new drink.

When Karma arrives everybody is quite drunk already. She shakes her head at the people making out next to the entrance and finds Liam quickly, sitting on the kitchen table, next to Soleil. Karma really doesn't like Soleil, but whatever, she says her quick hello, marks that Liam is still with her, by kissing him passionately and runs off to search for Amy. She finds her sitting on the couch, making out with Jasmine. "I think I'm gonna throw up." She mumbles going back to the kitchen to pour herself something to drink. She drowns the first cup of whiskey and coke in the kitchen and gets herself a new drink. She didn't think it would be that hard seeing them here together, but booze makes it more bearable. She walks back to the living room where the love-doves have finished their make-out-session and are now talking to Shane. She walks towards them and greets them. She instantly realizes that Amy is drunk. She leans over to hug her, but her movements are pretty uncoordinated. _Well that explains the making out in front of so many people_. She turns on her heels and walks away from them. She can't handle them together right now. Not with Liam next to Soleil. That's too much for her right now and her cup is empty again. She feels a tap on her shoulder and Shane stands right beside her. "So how is watching your boyfriend flirting with someone else?" His smile is mischievous, but Karma only stares at Liam, clenching her fist, destroying the cup in her hand. "I'm gonna get something new to drink" Shane says walking to the kitchen, "Want something, too?" Karma nods silently. When Shane comes back with their beverages, Karma turns her head to him. "This is harmless, right? I mean I don't have to worry, do I?" Shane chuckles delighted at Karma. "Are you serious right now?" She takes a sip and looks back at Liam. "I know, I'm not allowed to complain, but still. I can't turn off jealousy." She drowns her drink again, feeling slightly tipsy, but not yet drunk. She hand the cup to Shane. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real' quick." When she sits down on the toilet, she has one of those "I'm more drunk than I thought" realizations. She heads back to the living room, just in time to hear Shane bawl out "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" And some cheers of agreement. Shane sees me and drags me to the circle that forms in the backyard. Amy and Jasmine also join the circle and Karma looks at Amy questioning, but she only shrugs as a reply, smirking at her. Amy's hand lies on Jasmine's thigh, a bit too high up if you ask Karma. A sudden heat fills Karma, wishing that it was her thigh, but she tries her best to shake off that thought. The game has already begun, but Karma couldn't concentrate. She was still looking at Amy's hand, and sometimes Amy's face that was focused on Karma. Suddenly Amy looks at the bottle and smiles wide. Karma feels a sudden nudge from her side. She looks up to find it's her turn to spin the bottle. She spun it and prayed it wouldn't land on … Amy. The bottle stopped of course pointing and the blonde. Karma looked at Jasmine to find no reaction. She must be loaded, she doesn't even care that I'm gonna kiss her girlfriend. Amy leans forward to come closer to Karma, and she does the same. Karma swallows hard, while Amy licks her lips seductively. A second later, their lips met and it felt so right. It felt better than anything Karma had felt with Liam. Even though she was drunk, she felt the same sensation, she felt last week in school during the kiss. Amy's hand found her way up to Karma's cheek and they deepen the kiss. Their lips move perfectly together and the knot in Karma's stomach that was there the whole night, disappeared and is replaced by butterflies. After what felt like eternity, Karma felt a light tug on her shoulder and she pulls back. She looked in the eyes of a panting Amy, and the eyes said they want more. Or at least that's want drunk-Karma tells herself. She shakes her head quickly to forget these thoughts and looks over to Shane who doesn't look too happy about the kiss. "It was your idea to play it." She whispers in his ear. She now looks at Jasmine, who doesn't look happy either. "Yeah, but I thought you would be sober enough to make it a quick kiss, since it was in front of her girlfriend." Getting the death glare from Jasmine, Karma gets up. "By the way, I'm gonna get myself a drink and look after Liam. Be right back." She didn't need a new drink, nor did she want to check on Liam, but she wanted to get away from Jasmine. _This girl gives me the creeps, if glares could kill, I'd be dead right now._ She sighs deep and goes up to Liam's room. She's quite happy to find it empty, but it's not empty for a long time. She sat there in the darkness, and two people came in, heavily making out. Karma, who stood next to the bed shrieked and tried to be silent. The two people didn't even realize that Karma was in the room with them. The guy threw the girl on the bed and climbs on top of her. They dry-hump for a moment before he takes off his shirt. They didn't make any sound so far, but now she heard the girl say something. She couldn't make out what she said, but she recognized the voice. "Soleil?" The two people jumped by Karma's voice and she turned on the light. Liam and Soleil were lying on the bed, not moving and staring at Karma. "What the actual fuck?! Are you fucking serious?! I just thought that everything was finally fine between us!" Karma runs out of the room, and out of the house. She walked fast when she heard footsteps follow her. She turns around and shouts "So this is your opinion of a new start? This is how you're in an exclusive relationship? Fucking your protest-aff-" She suddenly stops, realizing that it wasn't Liam who followed her, but Amy. "Are you okey, Karma?" She tries to suppress a sob, and stares at Amy blankly. "Do I look okey to you?" Amy steps closer hugging Karma and Karma can't hold her tears back any longer. "What happened? What did he do?" Karma tries really hard to form a sentence. "Liam and Soleil … I saw them making out … They were about to …" She breaks down even more and Amy sits her down on the pavement. "Shh Karma, everything's gonna be alright, you hear me? He doesn't deserve you anyway." Amy acts incredibly sober for the fact that she was really drunk before. In contrast to Karma, who blurts out stuff she never wanted to say. "No, nothing's gonna be alright. Because now I have no distraction from my feelings, my feelings for you. Now I have to watch you being happy with Jasmine and pretend to be happy for you, but I'm not, I can't do this." Amy lifts Karma's head up so she looks her in the eyes. She smiles and kisses her softly on the lips. "I promise you, everything will be alright." She leans her forehead against Karma's and whispers "One day, you're gonna be the death of me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bother to tell me what's going on?" Jasmine stands a few meters away from Karma and Amy with crossed arms and looks at them really pissed. Karma wipes her tears away and Amy stands up looking at her girlfriend. "Nothing, we were just talking." Jasmine raises an eyebrow and snorts. "Yeah, that looked exactly like just talking." She turns around to go, but this time Karma speaks. "Liam cheated on me." Jasmine turns around and looks at her. "He was about to have sex with Soleil and I saw them. I ran out here and Amy followed me. She just tried to cheer me up." Jasmines expression turned into a sympathetic one and Amy smiles at Karma who looks at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Karma. It just looked like you guys … I'm sorry." Jasmine says confused. _It would've looked like more if you hadn't ruined the moment_. Karma thinks, but just shrugs. "I'm gonna go inside again and leave you two alone." Jasmine turns around and walks towards the house again. Amy turns to Karma who still sits on the side of the street. "Are you okey?" She asks with a hand behind her own head. Karma looks at her with an expression of pain and disgust. "I don't know, maybe you can tell me. The guy I thought I loved cheated on me and the girl I love, who has a girlfriend kissed me and told me everything will be alright. So, do you think I'm fine?" her voice came out way more sarcastic than she intended, but it delivered her point. Amy looks defeated and lets herself fall next to her. "Okey girls, I just heard the weirdest thing. Someone told me that Liam cheated on you." Karma lets her head fall again and tears began to stream down her face. _Why does everybody has to remind me of him?_ Amy puts her arm around her and looks at Shane. "Yeah, she saw him and Soleil, she ran out right after it." Shane purses his lips and sighs deeply. "Yeah, I know. Liam told me. I wanted to see how you're doing." She lifts her head slightly. "Oh, I'm great, I'm just collecting the courage to go inside again and talk to my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and then go home alone, because I'm a fucking disaster." Shane sits down on the other side and nudges her shoulder lightly. "Hey, it's my job to be over dramatic. And come on now, you're not a disaster, you're just … extraordinary." Amy and Karma look at him and suppress a laugh. "And don't worry," says Amy, "I'm going home with you, I can't leave you right now." Karma tries to smile, but she doesn't succeed, it comes out weary and weak. "Your really don't have to, you know? I don't want to steal you away from Jasmine tonight." In the moment she said it she realized she really meant it. She doesn't want to steal Amy away, she doesn't want to ruin a relationship and in addition, maybe their friendship. "No, she'll understand, and she found friends already. I'm coming with you, no back talk."

They sit there for another few minutes and Karma finally stands up. "You know, I think this is going to be easy. I mean he didn't even come after me, I mean nothing to him." She starts to walk, but feels a hand on her shoulder. "You're wrong, he does have feelings for you." Shane stands behind her and looks her in the eye. "But I think too, that it's the best when you break up. He can't do relationships, he can't do monogamy. He's just not made for that. I hope you two can end this in good terms." "I can't promise you that, but I'll try." He smiles a bit. "That's all I need. No go in there and show him who the woman is." She can't help it but smile and walks inside. "So what are you gonna do now?" Shane asks without looking at Amy. "What do you mean?" He turns around to look at her, and he doesn't look happy. "Well, your girl is free now, I can see clearly that you two love each other, but you still have a girlfriend. So what are you going to do? Especially tonight, don't tell me you have only platonic intentions when you go home with her." She still sits on the side of the street, looking at him, frowning. "You're seriously believing, that I would take advantage of the situation that Liam just cheated on Karma to make a move while I have a girlfriend, that I love? Thanks man, thank you for your trust." The stands up and walks towards the house. Shane joins her. "I know you love her, I know you love her more than you love Jasmine, and I know that she feels the same way. So why shouldn't I believe that you will make a move tonight?" She shoots him a look, "Because maybe, and just maybe, I might wanna be a good girlfriend and especially I want to keep my best friend in my life and not wanna lose her one day. Because let's face it, relationships in our age are determined to end at one point." Shane puts his hands in his pockets and draws his shoulders up. _She is somehow right, relationships rarely survive the teenage years. But how can I convince her to try it with Karma? They are perfect for each other._ He sighs deep. "Sorry I doubted you, my queen." She smiles at him and they walk back to the party.

Karma found Liam rather quickly and now they're sitting in his room, she's pacing up and down, figuring out what to say and he just sits on his bed, looking at his hands like a guilty puppy. Finally Karma stops and looks at him. "Why?" He looks up at her, his face guilty. "I don't know, it just kinda happened." Karma lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, because things like that just happen, when you don't have feelings for the other person. Things like having sex with another girl at your own party, while your girlfriend is downstairs trying to have fun." She runs her hand through her hair and starts pacing again. "Look I'm really sorry. I'm not used to exclusive relationships and I'm kinda unable to cope with the whole situation." "So we should better break up, before something like this happens again?" She lets herself fall down next to him and they sit there for a moment in silent. After what felt like forever he breaks the silence. "You know, I don't think we have to break up. I really love you and I'm willing to learn." He turns to Karma who's avoiding his gaze. "You can teach me how to be faithful, how to really act in a relationship. I want to try and make this work, please Karma, give me another chance." "Yeah, right. You can't learn anything from me, because I'm not better than you are." She buries her face in her hands and tries really hard not to cry. He looks at her bewildered. "What? What do you mean?" She forces herself to look at him. She takes all the courage in her body and tells him, what she thought she would never tell him. "Amy kissed me. And I kissed her back. And it was not like a friendship kiss, it almost led to more, but we were … interrupted. So I'm really not better than you are." He stares at her. He's clearly hurt and Karma can't hold her tears back any longer. "So this is how it feels to be betrayed. Good to know." Karma's head sinks low and she stares at her feet. Suddenly Liam takes her hand. "I still think we can make it work, we can at least try." Karma withdraws her hand and stands up, frowning. "No Liam, you don't get it, this doesn't work. My feelings for Amy are too strong and I don't want to use you." He stands up, looks her sincerely in the eyes and takes her hands again. "I don't mind, I'll help you get over her, just say yes." She shakes her head and takes a few steps back. "No, no I can't. We both don't know how to be in a real relationship, and under these conditions … it just won't work." Karma leaves the room, leaving an almost crying Liam behind, who lets himself fall on his bed again, running his hands through his hair.

Karma walks up to Amy, teary eyed. "I leave now, do you want to come with, or are you staying here?" She completely ignores Jasmine who's standing right next to Amy. Amy looks at Karma, then at Jasmine. She thinks for a few seconds and leans over to Jasmine. "I'm really sorry, but the Liam thing really gets to her. She needs me right now, is it okey if I go with her?" Jasmine just shrugs. "I mean yeah, she is your best friend after all." Amy smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you, you're the best." She only whispers it in her ear, so that Karma can't hear it. The two of them exit the party and walk to Karma's place. "So," Amy starts, grabbing Karma's hand out of habit. "Are you and Liam …?" Karma thinks about withdrawing her hand, but she can't it just feels too good. "Yeah, I broke up with him." Amy squeezes her hand and looks at her sympathetically. "Did you guys end it in good terms?" Karma shakes her head lightly. "Honestly, I don't know. He tried to convince me that we could work it out, so I just told him that I can't do it and left." "Well, that doesn't sound too bad, I mean you could be friends, right?" Karma looks at her confused. "Why do you want him and me to be friends so badly?" Amy looks on the street ashamed, "That's actually a bit selfish from me, but I love to hang out with Shane, and I have the feeling, that when you and Liam are fighting, he wouldn't hang out with us that often." That makes Karma chuckle. "You hated Liam before, and Shane spent time with you, so don't worry about him, you guys are so close." "And you grew close with him, too." Amy added. Karma nodded and the rest of the walk was silent. They arrived at the house and went straight to Karma's room. "Do you mind if we watch some Rookie Blue together? I don't want to go to sleep, not yet. I probably couldn't sleep anyway." Amy sits down on Karma's bed and smiles. "Do you mind changing in something comfortable before we do that?" That's the answer Karma wanted to hear and smiles in reply. She took some clothes from her drawer, or better Amy's drawer. It's filled with clothes that Amy "forgets" here all the time. She picks out a t-shirt that says "I'm not a morning person", which is her favorite t-shirts from Amy, and some sweatpants. She throws the clothes at Amy who instantly starts to change. She changes in something comfy, too and they lie down on Karma's bed with her laptop and a bag of chips. During the first episode they watched, Karma snuggles close to Amy and Amy puts her arm around Karma. She lies her hand on Amy's stomach and feels it flex when she first touches is, but Amy relaxes quickly. _This feels way too right, I should think about my girlfriend and not about my best friend, who lies in my arms right now_. Amy takes a deep breathe and tries to concentrate on the episode. Halfway through the second episode, Karma turns her head to look at Amy. "I think I should tell you something." Amy looks at her questioning. "What is it?" She takes a deep breathe before continuing. "I told Liam, that you kissed me. It felt wrong not telling him. I'm sorry." "Why did you feel like you should tell him?" Karma looks away for a moment and then looks back at Amy. "Well, I saw him, almost having sex with Soleil, and it felt weird to break up with him because of that, when I almost did the same." She looks at the screen again. They were silent again. But Karma decides to talk again. "Are you angry now? Or are you worried he'll tell Jasmine?" Amy squeezes Karma's body what made Karma snuggle more into Amy. "No, it's fine, I can't be angry at you right now, you did the right thing by telling him." She pauses for a second. "And I don't know, on the one hand I'm scared that he tells her, because it's my job to do it, on the other hand I don't think it would be such a bad idea to tell her. She suspects something already and this would give her the satisfaction and a reason for a fight." Karma looks at Amy, a bit confused. "Why would she want to fight?" Amy shrugs, "I don't know, but she's searching for a reason to fight for weeks, and I'm pretty annoyed by that. Let's not talk about it, please." Karma turns to the screen again and says. "We should start this episode again, I have no idea what it's about." Amy giggles. "If you want to, I wasn't really paying attention anyway." _How could I, with this wonderful creature in my arms?_ Karma leans forward to restart the episode. They watch the episode in silence, well at least Karma is, Amy tries to focus, but all she can think about is the brunette's heartbeat that she can feel on her chest. _Get your shit together, Ashcroft. You're not supposed to think about her that way, remember? _After the episode ends, Karma looks at Amy. "Are you up for another episode?" She asks and yawns. "Are you sure, sleepyhead? You look really tired." Amy giggles. Karma shakes her head and tries to keep her eyes open. "No, I'm wide away, let's watch another episode." As she puts another episode on, she tries to keep up the conversation. "So, what are you and Jasmine up to this weekend? I kinda have much more free time on my hands." Amy can't help it but laugh a bit. "Well, actually I haven't planned anything, yet. We thought about catching a movie tomorrow, but nothing is set in stone." Karma leans back again, and lies down in Amy's arms. "So, you're basically free? How about you stay tomorrow during the day and we'll have a lazy shopping day?" Amy rolls her eyes, "Really? Shopping? Why does it always have to be shopping?" Karma snuggles closer to Amy. "Well I happen to know some place I want to show you, but it's a surprise, so don't get all too excited. The only question is, are you free tomorrow, so I can take you there?" Amy thinks for a moment. "Nope, I think I'm free as a bird tomorrow, so you can take me there, my dear." She pulls Karma closer. "Great, so it's a date." Karma says and yawns. _A date? Like a real date? No she means like a platonic meet up. Does she? _Almost at the end of the episode, Karma's hand wanders lower, to Amy's thigh. And Karma's body presses itself onto Amy's body. _What is she doing? Is she trying to seduce me? Because honestly? It's kinda working_. Amy lifts her head to see Karma's face, but she hasn't realized that Karma's head tilted to one side, she was asleep. _Such a fucking little tease_. Amy smiles foolishly at the sight of her sleeping friend. She tries to get up carefully to put away the laptop, so it doesn't fall down in the night. After she silently put it away, she lies back down next to Karma, who's now lying on her side. She spoons her from behind, pulling her close. The smell of Karma's hair makes her smile even more. She always smells like green tea and Amy loves tea. It's such a calming smell. She slowly drifts into sleep. She's almost fully asleep when she hears Karma whisper something. "One day you're gonna be mine, and only mine." Even though she doesn't process what Karma said, nor does she know if Karma is awake or not, she pulls her even closer to her body and drifts away completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Karma was the first to wake up, she looks up to Amy and smiles at her. _She's so fucking beautiful._ She snuggles in Amy's neck who wakes up from the touch. She groans, but pulls Karma closer. She smells her hair and sighs in happiness. "How come your hair always smells this amazing?" Karma giggles lightly. "It's called taking a shower every once in a while, you should try it." Amy was still half asleep and wanted to push Karma away for the comment, but instead she plants a small kiss on her head. "With what do you shower? Fairy dust and unicorn vomit?" Karma pulls a face on the thought of bathing in vomit. "You're gross Raudenfeld." Amy's eyes are still closed. "You do know, that unicorns vomit rainbows, right?" She says in a serious tone. Karma shifts her body so they're facing each other. She grabs Amy's hands and looks at her. "Why can't life always be like that?" Amy opens her eyes and starts to smile. "You asked me the exact same question two weeks ago, when we were lying in you backyard." Karma thought for a moment. _Well having you next to me is the perfect scenario_, she thought. "You had finals as a reason, but now that finals are over, what do you have now? Why can't life be like that?"Amy gave her a small kiss on the nose. She was clearly still half asleep. "One day, you'll find yourself a rich husband and you'll have servants that'll do anything for you. And you get to lie around all day, just like we do right now." Karma looks down at their hands and starts to play with them. "Why does it have to be a husband?" She almost whispers the words and blushes instantly. Amy frees one of her hands and brings it up to Karma's chin to lift her face so she looks at her again. "It doesn't have to be a husband, maybe you'll find a successful wife, who's always gonna be there for you." She says in a low voice, slowly coming closer to Karma's face. "What if I already found the perfect girl for that?" She whispers the words against Amy's lips that are now inches away from hers. She closes her eyes. "Then you are the lucky one." And with those words closes Amy the distance between them. The kiss is slow and gentle and filled with love. Amy pulls away slowly, gently brushing her fingers along Karma's jaw line. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment and Karma leans in again. This time the kiss is more passionate than before, but still filled with love. Karma gently pulls on Amy's bottom lip and Amy pulls Karma on top of her. Her hands wander under Karma's shirt and make their way up her back. Karma shivers under Amy's touch and gasps. Suddenly the door opens, and the girls shoot up trying to look like nothing has happened. "Karma, do you mind if I … Oh, hello Amy, I didn't know you were staying over." Karma's mother stood in the room. "I'm sorry if I woke you guys up, but Karma I need to ask you something." While Karma struggled to speak and sat there with an open mouth, Amy cleared her throat. "Oh no, you didn't wake us, we were already up … talking." She pauses and looks at Karma for a second. "Do you want me to leave you alone, so you could talk to Karma?" Karma grabs Amy's hand and mouthed_ no_ to her. "Oh no, you don't need to, it's nothing overly important. I just wanted to ask you if you have plans for a job this summer, or are you going to work in the juice truck?" Karma shakes her head slightly while she tries to speak again. "I mean I could use the money and everything, but I still want to help you guys, so I'll try to manage both." Amy looks at her confused. "A job? Since when are you working?" Karma doesn't look at her. "Not yet, but I have a job already. I start working at the cafe around the corner on Monday." She looks at her mother. "Is that all you wanted to know? Because Amy and I should get ready. We're going to the place I told you about." Her mother starts to grin. "Oh yeah, alright, alright. I have tea downstairs and some pancakes if you want. They're on the counter. I'll be gone." She leaves the room and shuts the door. Amy looks at Karma suspicious. "So when did you plan to start working? And why don't I know anything about it? I mean, you had rarely time for me in the first place when you were dating Liam, with work it would've been even less." Karma gets up from the bed and walks to her closet. "Well I would've told you eventually, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Liam and I are done, so don't worry about my time for you." She picks out an outfit and starts to change. Amy sits there, frowning, watching her. "And where are we going now? I mean your mother seemed excited." Karma turns around smiling, still in the process of changing in her normal clothes. "It's a surprise, I told you. But it will be amazing, I promise." Amy pouts at her and sighs. "But I won't have to wear a blindfold, do I?" Karma chuckles and shakes her head. "What? No, don't be ridiculous."

They both changed and headed downstairs. While they had some breakfast Karma feels her phone buzzing. She pulls it out and frowns. Amy notices and asks "Who is it?" Karma looks at the screen still frowning. "I have 6 new messages and they're all from Liam." She shuts the screen off and puts her phone on the table. "Don't you at least want to know what he has written?" Karma's focus is back on her breakfast. "No way, he probably just wants to get back together and I don't want to deal with him right now." Amy puts her hand on Karma's. "Come on Karma, just read them, what difference does it make? Maybe he just wants to let you know that he'll get over you." Karma sighs and takes the phone in her hand. "Fine, but this is your fault if he writes something creepy." Amy smiles at her. She opens the messages.

_Did you already leave the party? I wanted to talk to you. I love you._

_Please don't leave me, Karma, you're my everything. I don't know what to do without you. I can't live without you. I love you._

_I don't care if you made out with Amy, I know that you love me more, how can you do this to me?_

_Karma please, I love you._

_I'm standing in front of your window. Please let me talk to you. I just want to be with you._

And finally the one from right now.

_I saw that you're with her. You know she has a girlfriend. And I guess Jasmine would like to know that you two made out like 5 minutes ago._

The last message makes Karma let the phone fall on the table. "I'm sorry Amy. But I guess you're gonna have to deal with some stuff, thanks to him." Amy frowns and takes the phone. She reads the message again and again. Her eyes wider with every time that she reads it. _No he wouldn't, please tell me he wouldn't. It's my job to tell her_. Amy takes a deep breath. "You know what? It's fine, let him tell her. She won't believe him anyway. He's broken hearted because you broke up with him. I will tell her eventually, but trust me, she won't believe him." It sounds more like she wants to convince herself that what she says is true, rather than Karma. "Are you sure that everything is fine? I mean I could understand if you wanted to talk to Jasmine right now." Amy looks at her food. "No, I'm much rather with you right now than with her." Karma frowns at her. "Like seriously, are you guys okey? Is there any trouble between you two?" Amy stays silent and stares at her tea. Karma puts her hand on Amy's, but gets the hint that she doesn't want to talk about it. She suddenly stands up and puts their dishes in the sink. "So with now further ado, let me take you to the place I told you about." Amy sighs and stands up, she has a small smile on her face. "It will cheer you up, trust me."

She drags Amy to the car by her arm and opens the passenger seat for her. "Ever the gentleman." Amy jokes with a wink. Karma giggles and gets in the driver seat. She starts the car and heads on the road when Amy asks "But I don't have to wear a blindfold or something, do I?" Karma starts to smirk, "Now that you mention it, it would be interesting if you did." Amy stares at her with mouth open, "Not like that you fucker!" She punches Karma playfully who just laughs at her. "As if I have to blindfold you. With your sense of orientation I couldn't care less if you see where we're going." Amy lets herself fall back in her seat and crosses her arms. She tries to play pissed, but she has to giggle the whole time. Karma puts some music on, like they always do on car rides. She puts on Good Charlotte, with a special intention that Amy gets rather quickly. They listen to the album Cardiology and when the forth song Silver Screen Romance plays grabs Karma Amy's hand and squeezes it lightly. Amy smiles at the gesture and thinks about how desperately she wanted concert tickets to see exactly this band a few years ago. She couldn't afford it, because her mother didn't think that this kind of music was good for her and she didn't pay her a cent for it. But Karma begged her parents, who didn't have that much money, and still don't, to buy her two tickets as a huge surprise for me. She got the tickets for a weekend working in the juice truck. Just the memory makes Amy swoon for the girl next to her. Her buzzing phone shakes off her thoughts. It's Jasmine. "Oh hey honey … No, I can't right now … maybe I have time tonight, but I don't know yet." She looks over to Karma questioning, but she just shrugs. "What? … Yes, I'm with Karma right now … can we please not talk about that over the pone? … come one … we're driving somewhere … no, I don't know where … because she wants to surprise me? … no, I won't leave her right now." Her voice gets louder and higher with every sentence. "Hello? She just broke up with her boyfriend, she might want to spend some time with her best friend? … all I'm asking for is appreciation for the situation … fine." And she hangs up her phone. She looks really pissed and Karma doesn't dare to talk to her. But she knows that as soon as Amy sees the surprise, she will be smiling like a kid on Christmas day.

They drive to a very small town, a few miles from Austin. It looks very old and Amy wrinkles her nose at the sight. _She said we're going shopping, what kind of shopping could be possibly do here?_ She frowns at Karma, but she just parks the car and steps out of it. Amy quickly follows. "So what exactly are we doing here?" Amy still looks around confused. Karma just smiles and walks on. Amy follows her and turns around completely only to come to a stand and her mouth falls open. "You're kidding me, right?" Karma stands right in front of a huge outdoor antique book store, grinning. "This is the dream!" Amy starts to run up to the first book shelve. There are so many books and she runs around like a little child. Karma stands there and watches her best friend looking through old books about literature and poetry. She herself starts to walk to the music books and sheets to look through them. Amy runs up to her a few times, showing her a book she just found just to run off again. _She's so darn cute when she's excited_. Karma thinks to herself and shakes her head smiling foolishly at Amy's actions. "This is impossible! So many books, so much time, and they're so fucking cheap!" Amy shouts at Karma from another shelf. Amy finally stops running around when she came to the section she loves the most. Fantasy books. Karma follows her and stands right next to her. "This place is amazing," Amy whispers, wide eyed and totally amazed. "I knew you would like it." Karma smiles at her. She turns around and looks at foreign books. As she looks through famous German and French novels, wondering what the words on the pages could possibly mean, she feels arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She's quite surprised by the action and Amy lays her head down on her shoulder. "Why do you know me so well?" Karma giggles lightly. "I just remember when we watched Beauty and the Beast when we were kids. You always said you wanted a library like that. And you added that it would be even more perfect when it would be outdoors." Amy pulls Karma closer and kisses her cheek. "Thank you so much for this. This is everything I needed right now. So many books, so many old books, and I can look through them with you by my side. How could life be any better right now?" With those words, Amy made Karma just as happy as she was right now. Karma blushed and turned around to face Amy. She wraps her arms around her neck. "I have to thank you, for being my best friend. This is a thank you for always being there for me." She plants a soft, but quick kiss on Amy's lips, pulls her in for a tight hug, and pulls away quickly. "Now, go look through all the shelves, you haven't seen the best of it, yet. Go on, explore!" She felt like the happiest person in the world when Amy kisses her cheek again and wanders off to see what the rest of the shelves could present her. Karma smiles at her, watching her wandering through the shelves. She decides to get herself a coffee and sit on a table, while Amy keeps herself busy.

After a few hours, Amy joins Karma on a table with 7 books in her hands. "I couldn't decide which books I want, so I went for the most obvious to have." Karma looks at the book. The stack consists of two books from WW2 and 4 books about poetry, of course, one book was the complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. He was obviously one of Amy's favorite poets. Amy was obsessed with him since they talked about the poem _The Raven_ in school. The books she chose were really predictable for Karma, but that what she loved about Amy. "I just don't know if I have any money with me, so I don't know if I can buy any of those books." Amy pouts and looks sadly at the books. To her surprise Karma sat in front of her smiling. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay for it." Amy looks at her, frowning a bite. "No you can't do that. You could lend me the money, but you can't just give it to me." Karma winks at her. "Why not? I mean I start working the day after tomorrow, and it's not like I need the money any time soon." Amy opens her mouth to say something, but Karma continues before she can. "Look, I just want to buy you these books, so please let me?" Amy sighs and nods. She stands up and wraps her arms around Karma. "Fine, now that that's settled, how about lunch? I'm pretty hungry. And here's a freaking great place, what do you think?" Amy realizes now, that she is rather hungry and agrees.

Karma enters a house right next to the book store and when Amy enters after her, she sees that there are more shelves on the walls, and on the walls where are no shelves, there are quotes from famous writers and poets. Amy stares at the walls in total awe and looks at a smiling Karma after a while. "So, you like it?" Amy's mouth was still open and she couldn't manage to talk so she just nods. Karma finds them a table and they sit down. The place is rather dark and the light is dim. The atmosphere is like in an old movie. Amy loves it so much. "This place has a British cuisine, and trust me the food is amazing." Karma says taking the menu from the waiter. Amy is completely overwhelmed with the situation. Karma has to order their food, because Amy can't speak at all. After a while she coughs and and looks at Karma. "How did you even find this place?" Karma just shrugs, "I have my ways and my secrets." Amy starts to pout looking down at the table. "Fine, I'll tell you." Karma sighs, she just couldn't resist that precious face. Amy's head shoots up with a smile. "Well, I wanted to find a way to say thank you, and I actually talked to our English teacher, Mr. Day, and he recommended this place. And I checked this place out to see if this was right for you. I was with Shane, on my first visit and we were both overwhelmed and we knew you would love it." Amy resists the urge to take Karma's hand and just grins instead. "You were more than right." They sat in silence while they were eating, Karma didn't talk to let Amy discover the whole room. _Damn, I love her so much, why does she have a girlfriend?_ She sighs, but Amy doesn't notice.

On their ride home Amy looks at Karma expectant. "What is it buttface?" Amy just keeps smiling. After a few minutes she says. "You're the perfect person for me, you know?" Realizing what she just said she shakes her head and quickly adds. "To be my best friend, of course." Karma smiles at her, she knows exactly how Amy meant it, and she meant it in now way platonic. "Yeah, I know." She says smiling, grabbing Amy's hand. _I should finally come clear with myself and her. I have to talk to Jasmine._


	5. Chapter 5

Karma stood in front of the café, it was Monday 1pm, the time where she should have her interview. She takes a deep breath and enters. She walks up to the counter where and older woman with red hair and an apron stands and she cleans the counter. "Hello? Excuse me, are you Mary?" The woman looks up and starts to smile. "Why yes I am, you must be Karma?" She nods shyly and blushes lightly. _The woman seems nice, I wonder if everybody has such kind of aura_. The woman starts to look around, like she's searching for something. "Look, for today, you'll try out working here, and we'll see if you fit here and if you like it here." She pauses for a second, still looking around. "When I just find Cas, she has to be here somewhere." Karma turns her head, but doesn't see anybody working right now. "Oh there she is, she must've taken another break, she smokes, you know? But she's a really nice girl." She turns and looks at Karma again. "Cas is going to show you around and will always help you if you have any questions, she works now for 2 years for me and sometimes she's here on her own. That's also why I need more help here, it's great that you needed a job at the moment." She smiles at Karma and her eyes go searching for the girl again. "Cas! Come here! Karma is here!" Karma turns around to finally see this Cas girl Mary was talking about. When she sees the girl in her waiters outfit smiling at her she stops for a second. Her eyes widen and her lips part slightly. _Damn, this girl is beautiful_. She has rather short, brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes. She has a small nose and full rosy lips. Her figure is slim, but still toned. Karma couldn't take her eyes off her. "Hey I'm Cas, so you're Karma. I bet you'll like it here." Cas streched out her hand for Karma to shake it, and Karma stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. She looks up to the brunette again and swallows hard before managing a smile. "Y-yeah, I bet so, too." Cas winks at her and Karma couldn't move. "So first I'm going to show you around, this is a quiet café and the people that come here are so nice and so heartwarming. That's mostly because Mary is such a nice woman and I'm trying my best to be a good waitress." She looks at Karma and grins. She starts to walk and Karma quietly follows. "So as you may have guessed, the first and most important rule to work here is: Be nice to everybody. There might be people who you don't like. And I couldn't care less about that as long as you're nice to them. You can call them names and be mean all you want in your spare time, but as long as you're here, you're nice. No exceptions." She turns around to look at Karma and Karma simply nods. "To be clear, no high school drama," "I'm a graduate, don't worry about that." "No boyfriend drama," "Just broke up with mine, so there won't be a problem either." "And of course, no friend problems should stage here." When Karma says nothing about that she raises her eyebrow. "I don't think my friends would come here, but if they do, trust me they're no troublemakers." Cas' expression softens and she smiles again. "You seem like a nice girl, Karma. Do you have any experience with being a waitress, or with costumers in any way?" They stop in front of the staff room. "Yeah, my parents own a juice truck, where they sell homemade organic juices, and I help them as often as I can." They enter the staff room and Cas turns around with a questioning look on her face. "Your parents aren't by any chance the owners of Good Karma? Are they?" Karma's eyes widen in surprise. "You know my parent's truck? That never happened to me before, I swear. Normally people look at me bedazzled when I tell them my parents own a juice truck." Cas lets out a small laugh. "Are you kidding? I love their juice, I always go there to buy them. They are amazing." her face darkens a bit, but then she lets out a deep breath. "Now, I get why the truck is called Good Karma." She hits herself against the forehead. "I just thought they were so massive hippies and believe in Karma." Karma starts to laugh loudly and needs a moment before she can speak again. "Oh, trust me, they believe in it. My brother's name is Zen and every morning, they tell me what the stars and the planets have planned for me." They both start to laugh. "But I love them though. They are great parents, very accepting when I came out to them." Cas raises an eyebrow. She seems to do that more often. "Wait, come out? Didn't you just say you had a boyfriend?" Karma blushes and looks to the ground. _Hopefully I have a girlfriend, soon. If there wasn't another girl._ "Well, yeah. I guess I'm one of those so called bisexuals, but I don't know, I don't like labels." Cas starts to walk out again. "Yeah, me neither. I think we're going to get along great. But we should really start working now, come on, I show you how to do it." And with that she takes Karma by the hand and leads her to counter.

_I have still the chance to leave. I could just go away from the entrance_. Amy stand in front of Jasmines house, on her porch, deciding whether she should knock or not. I sighs deep and decides to just knock. Some day or the other she had to face her girlfriend. She was the whole Sunday in her room, reading her "new" books and watching netlix, ignoring every attempt of reaching her, no matter who it was. She tried not to think about anything at all, but she didn't quite succeed. She thought a lot about Karma and not so much about Jasmine. About how Karma always cheers her up, even when she doesn't even know that Amy is down. How Karma always finds the right thing to say and always has another surprise to make her happy. How she can spent days with her, just sitting next to each other, not talking, because the silence is so comfortable between them. Being with Karma is nothing like being with Jasmine. Sure, they have fun together and everything, but she doesn't have the same butterflies with Jasmine.

She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the door open. Jasmine stands in the doorframe, a small smile on her face. "Hey, didn't think you would actually come." She steps aside when Amy comes closer, but Amy just takes her hand and they walk inside. They walk to Jasmine's room where Amy sits down on the bed and the other girl stands in front of her, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. "So you wanted to talk?" Amy asks, petting the bed sheet beside her, signaling her to sit down, but Jasmine just looks at her, "Yeah, I mean we should talk, right? Something is really off between us, and I want to know what it is." Amy sighs. "What do you mean? Everything is fine." Jasmine lifts her arm and points at Amy. "See, this is exactly what I mean. The sigh before you say something to me, the greeting without a kiss, you not answering my phone calls or my texts and especially you, not being honest with me, when I know exactly that something's going on. I know you, Amy, I know when something is off." Hey voice grows higher and louder with every argument. Amy tries to stay calm. "You know what? You're right about one thing, something is wrong between us, but don't say that you know me. I know exactly that you only want to fight, because this whole thing is way too peaceful to you." Well she didn't quite succeed with the staying calm thing. "Wait, what? So now it's my fault? Do you think I fantasize about you not calling me, or you not touching me? You didn't say you love me in two weeks, you never said it back when I said it, and everytime you do pick up the phone, you're with Karma." Now Amy is on her feet. This argument grows with every second and both of them get more aggressive. "Aaah, there it is again, the jealousy. Like I said before, she's my fucking best friend and she broke up with her fucking boyfriend, so sorry if she needs me to be there for her! And yes, it is your fault, because I did way more for this relationship than you." That was too much for Jasmine. She took a deep breath, trying not to overreact about this. "I'm not jealous, but it would be nice to see my girlfriend once in a while, but guess what, she leaves me at a party where I know nobody besides the heartbroken Liam and the slutty Shane. And what exactly did you do for this relationship? I did everything, EVERYTHING for you, and you never showed a sign of appreciation or affection. This really isn't working Amy!" Amy looks to the floor for a second and then back up to Jasmine. "Well, I guess it isn't working anymore, I guess this is it." Her expression is blank and emotionless. Jasmines face on the other hand, softens quickly, realizing what Amy just said. "No, I didn't mean it like that, no Amy. Please don't do that." She reaches for Amy's hand but she pulls it away. "Look, Jasmine. This doesn't work, you said it. And it really doesn't, you love me more than I love you, because I still have someone else in my heart that you just can't replace. I'm so sorry Jasmine. I do love you, but not as much as I love her. I didn't come here with the intention to break up, but I guess this is where our relationship is going." They look at each other for a moment. "So it's true what Liam told me? That you two kissed? I didn't believe him, I didn't believe that someone like you could be unfaithful! I didn't believe him, because I thought you would've told me! I didn't believe him, simply because I thought you loved me!" Now it's Amy who tries to reach for Jasmine's arm, but she jerks away. "It is true, but I didn't tell you, because I do love you, and I didn't want to hurt you." "someone who loved me would've told me. And I think it says a lot, that you're not even trying to tell me, that it didn't mean anything. You know what? You two deserve each other." Jasmine's eyes are filled with tears and the first ones are already on her cheek. "If you say now, that we can still be friends, I swear I will slap you." Her voice shakes as she tries to keep it together. "I'm sorry, Jasmine, I really am. But right now, I just can't have a relationship with you." Jasmine starts to breathe faster and she clenches her fists. "If you leave now, I swear, you'll never get in again. I'm a person who strongly believes in second chances, but this is your second already. So if you leave now, you will never come back." Amy runs her hand through her hair. "Okey, I can accept that. But I want you to know that this is the best for us. I just don't want to hurt you anymore than I already did." She turns to the door. "Good luck by keeping that, but I don't think you will." She turns around again to see Jasmine sitting on the edge of her bed. "I really think we could've worked it out, Amy. I really do think so, but it takes two to do that. And seeing that you don't think so makes everything harder." Amy shakes her head slightly. "You'll get over me." And she walks out the door.

The moment she's out the door she pulls out her phone. Thank god that she has Karma's number on speed dial. _That was weird, and kind of emotional, why don't I feel like crying? I just broke up with my girlfriend and she said she never wanted to see me again_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Karma's voicemail. _Where is she? Why isn't she picking up her goddamn phone?_ Then Amy remembers, she had her interview today. Maybe she's still at the café. She gets in her car and starts to drive in the direction of the café.

She stands in front of the café and looks inside from the window. Karma stands behind the counter, talking to an amazing looking girl. They look like they have fun together. A knot forms in Amy's stomach and her blood starts to boil. _Calm down Raudenfeld, this is just a co-worker who happens to be a fine piece of woman. _She takes a deep breath and enters. She walks up to the counter and when Karma sees her, she smiles bright. "Hey, beautiful, what can I do for you?" Cas starts to laugh, "Hey Karma, what have I told you about flirting with the customers?" Karma just looks at her, "Well, this is not any customer, this is my best friend." Cas raises an eyebrow at Amy. "Best friend, huh?" She starts to smirk. "Amy, this is Cas, my co-worker, Cas, this is Amy, the person that means the most to me in the whole world." Cas giggles and turns around to do the dishes. "Hey, Karma, can I talk to you for a sec?" Karma looks at Cas who just signals her that she has to stay behind the counter. "Just tell me here, no one can hear you anyway." Amy leans forward and almost whispers "I just broke up with Jasmine and I don't know what to do." "You what?!" Karma shoots up and Cas just glares at her. "I told you no drama! Take it outside after work." Karma smiles at her apologetically. "Look, I have to work right now, but I'm free to go in two hours. I'll come by your place and I expect you to tell me everything in every detail." Amy looks to the ground and pouts. "Fine, I guess. But don't take too long, I need you right now." Amy turns and leaves the café. The moment she's out the door, Cas nudges Karma in the side. "Best friends, or scissor sisters?" She starts to laugh. _Yeah, really funny_, Karma thought. _But wait, Amy is single now, does this mean..._


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the school day was a blast for Amy and Karma, they loved confusing everybody, but when Karma came across Liam in fourth period she swallowed hard. "So now I see the real reason why we broke up." He looks at her sternly. "I should've known, it didn't even take you a week to break them up and get with her." Karma runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "Liam, me and Amy are not together." _Not yet._ He doesn't look convinced as he raises an eyebrow. "You're acting exactly the same way like you did back then, when you faked your relationship." Karma shakes her head slowly and turns to walk to the other side of the classroom. "You know what? You two deserve each other, you are both homewrackers and put your own happiness over everybody else's." She lets her head fall and tries to decide if she should say something about it. He could say stuff about herself all he wants, she doesn't care, but the way he talks about Amy makes her furious. "You know what? Maybe we do deserve each other, but that would be because we put each other's happiness over our own. I don't think you would understand since you need dignity to do that. And that is something you lack a little." She hears "Uuuh" from around her and sees now that the room is filled with students who are staring at her and Liam. She sees his fists clench as rolls his head around his neck, a small habit he does when he tries to calm down. Karma would know such things, they fought a lot in their relationship. "Nice one, Karma. But your lack of humility destroys your reasoning." Karma just snorts and turns around. "You know, you came up with better comebacks when we were still a couple, maybe I should write you some." And with that she sits down getting some cheers from the students surrounding them. Liam sits as well and just seconds later the teacher arrives.

Amy feels her phone buzz during her AP English class. When she pulls out her phone, she could feel it would be a text from Karma and an instant smile creeps up her face. She opens the text

_I feel so weird being in a room with him. He's acting weird … Can't wait for tonight, what exactly are we doing?_

She smiles foolishly at this simple text and tries to shake off her thoughts when she hits the reply button

_Forget the douche, he is the one who cheated on you. He went further than a kiss. Whatever comment he's making, ignore it. You're allowed to do whatever you want. That also counts for tonight ;) I'm taking you with me after work, we'll see where it takes us :*_

She puts away her phone and continues listening to the lecture about T.S. Eliot and how his poems are oh so important for the American literature. She loves poems but just doesn't get the hang of Eliot. But then she remembers what the teacher quoted last week: "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." And that remembered her of Karma, now even more. What Eliot said is that you have to overcome boundaries and he was so true. If she haven't kissed Karma, maybe they wouldn't go on a date tonight. And what if Karma never told her feelings. Or even worse, what if she never had come clean about her own feelings? Amy sat there thinking about everything that was going through her mind, not listening to a word the teacher said. "Miss Raudenfeld?" The teacher's voice snaps her back into reality and she stares at the empty classroom. "Are you okey? The bell did ring almost four minutes ago. You should head to your next class." Amy gets up and stumbles out of the classroom. _I really should get my shit together. She still invades my head like crazy._ On her way to the next period she turns the corner quickly, bumping into someone standing right behind it. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm just in a hu-" She stopped when she sees it's Karma. "Oh, hey, what are your doing here? You don't have class in this area of the school right now." Karma smirks at her and bites her lip. "I was waiting for you, and you took your time, lady." Amy frowns at her. "What? Why have you been waiting? Did something happen?" A look of concern spreads on her face and she's actually worried. "No, you doofus. I'm gonna kidnap you." She says shrugging, turning around. Amy just raises an eyebrow. "You know that if you're kidnapping me, you should, you know, tie me up or something, and actually doing stuff?" She turns her head to face the blonde with a pout and Amy just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that works. Where are we going?" A satisfied smile spreads on Karma's lips and she starts to walk, her best friend following her. "I thought the mall, since you love shopping." Amy grunts at that. "Bit less sarcasm, Karma. Seriously, where are we going?" Karma just shrugs and continues walking. Amy throws her hands up in defeat and walks behind the other girl like a puppy, head low and saying nothing.

When they arrived at Starbucks, Amy just looks at Karma with an are-you-kidding-me-look that made the other girl chuckle. "Oh, come on. I haven't been here in a long time, and I really don't want to be in school right now. So, please … We could go somewhere else, though .. if you know something better." Amy starts to walk away from the building when Karma holds on to her wrist and pulls her into an embrace. Amy is too surprised by the action to react and just stares into Karmas eyes. "Maybe this might convince you" As she leans in, Amy can feel the butterflies trying to escape from her stomach, her breath hitches when Karma stops right before their lips touch and she whispers "If you agree to come inside with me, I will close the distance." a smirk forms on Karma's mouth, who's eyes are closed by now. Amy just nods hastily staring at the girl in her arms. That's the moment when they finally close the distance between them and Amy can swear she can almost see the butterflies escaping from her mouth when Karma pulls away, leaving a breathless Amy behind. "Fine then, let's go." Karma turns around, entering the building like nothing happened. Amy on the other hand swallows hard and shakes her head quickly to come back into reality. When she finally enters the store, she sees her friend at the counter getting their order. She approaches her from behind, taking her hand, lacing their fingers. They get their drinks and sit down at their usual table, they came here a lot before the whole fiasco last year. They chatted away and laughed a lot, still holding hands, but over the table now. Amy swore that she feels somebody staring at her and she turns to look around the store. That's when she meets her eyes. She feels like the air got stuck in her lunges and she forgot how to breathe. She turns around and withdraws her hand from Karma's. The auburn haired girl starts to frown. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Karma looks up from the table and sees someone approaching their table with a furious look on her face. "You have to be kidding me." Amy cringes and draws her shoulder up as if she could hide like that. "Well well well, so you really dumped me because of …_ her_." Amy and Karma thought that the disgusted emphases on the 'her' was completely unnecessary. Amy turns her head slowly to face Jasmine with a guilty smile. "So, how long did it take you guys to get together? You know I thought you had more self-control than that, Amy." Amy runs her hand through her hair and Karma looks at the cup of coffee in front of her. "Look, Jasmine, we're not together. So, I do have the self-control, as you call it. But weren't you the one telling me to never talk to you again?" Jasmine sighs and Karma lifts her eyes to meet Amy's as if to say you didn't have the self-control, but both of them say nothing. "You know what? You're right, I shouldn't be interrupting this date you guys have." In that moment, Karma feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. He received a text from Cas.

You don't have to work today, see you tomorrow.

Amy looks at her questioning as Jasmine continues. "I should head back to school, because unlike you, I had a free period and I'm not skipping." The girls just ignore Jasmine now and Karma just shrugs in response to Amy's look. Getting the final third-wheel-vibe, Jasmine starts to boil and starts to walk away. "Well, that was awkward, I never ignored somebody in order that they go away. So, who texted you?" Amy changes the subject quickly, because she didn't want to talk about this encounter with Jasmine. "That was Cas, actually. I don't have to work tonight." Amy starts to smile. "Does this mean we have the full day to spend with each other?" Karma winks at her. "We do, but can we please not leave the house for the rest of the day? That was enough conflict for the rest of the week." "As fas as I'm concerned, we could stay in the house for the rest of the month." They both sigh deeply and start to laugh. "Why are people so awfully annoying?" Karma asks in between chuckles. "That's what I ask myself all the time." But Amy suddenly stops laughing and takes Karma's hand. "But then again, why aren't you annoying to me?" Karma blushes and looks away. "That was way too cheesy if you ask me." They finish their beverages and head in the direction of Karma's house.

Amy let herself fall face down on Karma's bed, who opens her laptop to set a new queue for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the school day was a blast for Amy and Karma, they loved confusing everybody, but when Karma came across Liam in fourth period she swallowed hard. "So now I see the real reason why we broke up." He looks at her sternly. "I should've known, it didn't even take you a week to break them up and get with her." Karma runs her hand through her hair and sighs. "Liam, me and Amy are not together." _Not yet._ He doesn't look convinced as he raises an eyebrow. "You're acting exactly the same way like you did back then, when you faked your relationship." Karma shakes her head slowly and turns to walk to the other side of the classroom. "You know what? You two deserve each other, you are both homewrackers and put your own happiness over everybody else's." She lets her head fall and tries to decide if she should say something about it. He could say stuff about herself all he wants, she doesn't care, but the way he talks about Amy makes her furious. "You know what? Maybe we do deserve each other, but that would be because we put each other's happiness over our own. I don't think you would understand since you need dignity to do that. And that is something you lack a little." She hears "Uuuh" from around her and sees now that the room is filled with students who are staring at her and Liam. She sees his fists clench as rolls his head around his neck, a small habit he does when he tries to calm down. Karma would know such things, they fought a lot in their relationship. "Nice one, Karma. But your lack of humility destroys your reasoning." Karma just snorts and turns around. "You know, you came up with better comebacks when we were still a couple, maybe I should write you some." And with that she sits down getting some cheers from the students surrounding them. Liam sits as well and just seconds later the teacher arrives.

Amy feels her phone buzz during her AP English class. When she pulls out her phone, she could feel it would be a text from Karma and an instant smile creeps up her face. She opens the text

_I feel so weird being in a room with him. He's acting weird … Can't wait for tonight, what exactly are we doing?_

She smiles foolishly at this simple text and tries to shake off her thoughts when she hits the reply button

_Forget the douche, he is the one who cheated on you. He went further than a kiss. Whatever comment he's making, ignore it. You're allowed to do whatever you want. That also counts for tonight ;) I'm taking you with me after work, we'll see where it takes us :*_

She puts away her phone and continues listening to the lecture about T.S. Eliot and how his poems are oh so important for the American literature. She loves poems but just doesn't get the hang of Eliot. But then she remembers what the teacher quoted last week: "Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go." And that remembered her of Karma, now even more. What Eliot said is that you have to overcome boundaries and he was so true. If she haven't kissed Karma, maybe they wouldn't go on a date tonight. And what if Karma never told her feelings. Or even worse, what if she never had come clean about her own feelings? Amy sat there thinking about everything that was going through her mind, not listening to a word the teacher said. "Miss Raudenfeld?" The teacher's voice snaps her back into reality and she stares at the empty classroom. "Are you okey? The bell did ring almost four minutes ago. You should head to your next class." Amy gets up and stumbles out of the classroom. _I really should get my shit together. She still invades my head like crazy._ On her way to the next period she turns the corner quickly, bumping into someone standing right behind it. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I'm just in a hu-" She stopped when she sees it's Karma. "Oh, hey, what are your doing here? You don't have class in this area of the school right now." Karma smirks at her and bites her lip. "I was waiting for you, and you took your time, lady." Amy frowns at her. "What? Why have you been waiting? Did something happen?" A look of concern spreads on her face and she's actually worried. "No, you doofus. I'm gonna kidnap you." She says shrugging, turning around. Amy just raises an eyebrow. "You know that if you're kidnapping me, you should, you know, tie me up or something, and actually doing stuff?" She turns her head to face the blonde with a pout and Amy just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, that works. Where are we going?" A satisfied smile spreads on Karma's lips and she starts to walk, her best friend following her. "I thought the mall, since you love shopping." Amy grunts at that. "Bit less sarcasm, Karma. Seriously, where are we going?" Karma just shrugs and continues walking. Amy throws her hands up in defeat and walks behind the other girl like a puppy, head low and saying nothing.

When they arrived at Starbucks, Amy just looks at Karma with an are-you-kidding-me-look that made the other girl chuckle. "Oh, come on. I haven't been here in a long time, and I really don't want to be in school right now. So, please … We could go somewhere else, though .. if you know something better." Amy starts to walk away from the building when Karma holds on to her wrist and pulls her into an embrace. Amy is too surprised by the action to react and just stares into Karmas eyes. "Maybe this might convince you" As she leans in, Amy can feel the butterflies trying to escape from her stomach, her breath hitches when Karma stops right before their lips touch and she whispers "If you agree to come inside with me, I will close the distance." a smirk forms on Karma's mouth, who's eyes are closed by now. Amy just nods hastily staring at the girl in her arms. That's the moment when they finally close the distance between them and Amy can swear she can almost see the butterflies escaping from her mouth when Karma pulls away, leaving a breathless Amy behind. "Fine then, let's go." Karma turns around, entering the building like nothing happened. Amy on the other hand swallows hard and shakes her head quickly to come back into reality. When she finally enters the store, she sees her friend at the counter getting their order. She approaches her from behind, taking her hand, lacing their fingers. They get their drinks and sit down at their usual table, they came here a lot before the whole fiasco last year. They chatted away and laughed a lot, still holding hands, but over the table now. Amy swore that she feels somebody staring at her and she turns to look around the store. That's when she meets her eyes. She feels like the air got stuck in her lunges and she forgot how to breathe. She turns around and withdraws her hand from Karma's. The auburn haired girl starts to frown. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Karma looks up from the table and sees someone approaching their table with a furious look on her face. "You have to be kidding me." Amy cringes and draws her shoulder up as if she could hide like that. "Well well well, so you really dumped me because of …_ her_." Amy and Karma thought that the disgusted emphases on the 'her' was completely unnecessary. Amy turns her head slowly to face Jasmine with a guilty smile. "So, how long did it take you guys to get together? You know I thought you had more self-control than that, Amy." Amy runs her hand through her hair and Karma looks at the cup of coffee in front of her. "Look, Jasmine, we're not together. So, I do have the self-control, as you call it. But weren't you the one telling me to never talk to you again?" Jasmine sighs and Karma lifts her eyes to meet Amy's as if to say you didn't have the self-control, but both of them say nothing. "You know what? You're right, I shouldn't be interrupting this date you guys have." In that moment, Karma feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. He received a text from Cas.

You don't have to work today, see you tomorrow.

Amy looks at her questioning as Jasmine continues. "I should head back to school, because unlike you, I had a free period and I'm not skipping." The girls just ignore Jasmine now and Karma just shrugs in response to Amy's look. Getting the final third-wheel-vibe, Jasmine starts to boil and starts to walk away. "Well, that was awkward, I never ignored somebody in order that they go away. So, who texted you?" Amy changes the subject quickly, because she didn't want to talk about this encounter with Jasmine. "That was Cas, actually. I don't have to work tonight." Amy starts to smile. "Does this mean we have the full day to spend with each other?" Karma winks at her. "We do, but can we please not leave the house for the rest of the day? That was enough conflict for the rest of the week." "As fas as I'm concerned, we could stay in the house for the rest of the month." They both sigh deeply and start to laugh. "Why are people so awfully annoying?" Karma asks in between chuckles. "That's what I ask myself all the time." But Amy suddenly stops laughing and takes Karma's hand. "But then again, why aren't you annoying to me?" Karma blushes and looks away. "That was way too cheesy if you ask me." They finish their beverages and head in the direction of Karma's house.

Amy let herself fall face down on Karma's bed, who opens her laptop to set a new queue for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma leans down and right before she touches the back of Amy's neck with her lips, she can hear her breath hitch. Karma couldn't help but smile and kisses her neck softly. She let her hands wander to the hem of then blonde's shirt and traces patterns on the skin that is already exposed. She could feel the goosebumps under her fingertips and makes a line of kisses to her jawline, what causes Amy to turn her head in Karma's direction. When their gazes meet, Amy's look is rather confused, but also amused. "What are you doing Ashcroft?" she asks with a smirk. Instead of answering her question Karma leans down and connects their lips. Amy shifts underneath her, so the blonde lies on her back, bringing her arms up to the other girl's waste, pulling her closer. Their lips move in sync as they're meant to be together. When Karma starts to lift her best friend's shirt, she breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow. "What happened to waiting until we're together?" Karma stops her movement immediately and looks at her lips and then back at her eyes. "We can stop right now if you want to." Karma was slightly panting from the heat in her body and swallowed hard. Amy looks down at her and back up while biting her lower lip. "Oh hell no." That said, Amy flips them over, straddling the other girl, while taking off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, absolutely to Karma's delight. Karma brought up one hand to cup Amy's breast while the blonde leans down to kiss Karma again, this time way more heated and with way more passion than they ever share. Amy bites down on Karma's bottom lip and it escapes a small gasp from Karma's mouth, causing Amy to smile. She starts to tug on Karma's shirt, who lifts her upper body, so she has better access to pull it off. When the shirt is thrown to the other side of the room, Amy stops a moment and stares at the girl beneath her. Karma shifts a bit uncomfortable under Amy's gaze. "Are you alright?" Amy blinks a few times until looking into Karma's eyes with a bright smile. "What? Yeah! This is just … like … a dream come true." With an even brighter smile pulls Karma Amy close and kisses her again. Amy moves her leg between Karma's and presses her thigh against her center. Karma scratched Amy's back lightly in anticipation and a small moan escapes her mouth. Amy stops again and looks at Karma, a slight concern shown on her face while her eyes are full of lust. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Karma digs her fingernails more in Amy's back and closes her eyes for a second. "If you leave me hanging now, I swear I'm gonna kill you." Amy happily obliges and continues her actions.

When they walked down the stairs, foolishly grinning at each other, Karma's mother smiled at them. "So you two had fun this morning?" The two girls look at each other with wide eyes. Karma swallows hard and thinks _Oh my god, she didn't hear us, did she?_ While Amy nudged her ribs to say something, because she clearly couldn't "Eh, yeah. We were just hanging and talking, you know." "Yeah, you know that Karma likes to chew things over and over again." Karma shoots her a look of loathing. "Amy." She hissed, but her mother didn't get the joke when she answers "Yeah, all of our family does that." Amy turns her head and puts her hand before her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "So you two, do you want some breakfast? Karma, you have to hurry though, or you'll be late for work." Amy couldn't stop herself from saying her next words. "Oh I already ate enough." What caused Karma to ram her elbow in Amy's ribs, causing her to lose her breath for a second. "What?" Karma's mother looks from one girl to the other, clearly confused about the situation. "Oh we just had a few snacks upstairs, you know. Some stuff left over from last night." "Yeah, some really delicious stuff, I almost crave more." Karma takes a deep breath while clenching her fists. Her mother smiles at them and returns to the kitchen with the words "If you still want something, I'm making pancakes." Karma turns to Amy with a furious look. "Amy would you stop it?! My mother's not stupid, you know?" Amy just starts laughing and pulls her arms around Karma's waist. "What's so embarrassing about what we just did? And she will not get it, trust me." She plants a small kiss on Karma's nose and pulls away. "Now let me get you to your work, so I can take you out tonight. Deal?" Karma starts to smile and shakes her head. "Yeah, fine. But promise me you won't talk like that in front of my mother anymore, yes?" She takes Karma's hand and laces their fingers together, while looking in the air. "Hmm, let me think … Nope, I can't promise you anything. Sorry." She turns to her best friend and winks. "Now let's get going, I don't want you to be late. I would hate myself for that." Karma lets herself get pulled out of the house, rolling her eyes. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Amy just grins and says. "Yeah, but you love me."

Work was boring for Karma, the business was slow today and she spent most of the time washing already clean tables. She had time to talk to Cas, though. She thinks Cas is an interesting person, but she doesn't want to overstep any borders. "So, what does Cas stand for?" She turns around from the coffeemaker and looks around the cafe. "Erm, well in Irish it means something like curly or I don't know. But if you mean as a nickname, my real name is Cassandra. But I hate it, so I go by Cas." Karma simply nods while Cas turns to around to work again. "Cool, and what are you doing, like, in life?" This time the brunette doesn't turn around and just continues her work. "I'm in university, actually. Third semester starts soon." Karma rolls her eyes, _wow this girl is really talkative today_. "So, what's your major?" Cas puts away her stuff and Karma isn't sure if it's because she's done, or annoyed by her questions. She turns around and smiles at Karma. "Social studies. But I also have some lectures about history, but yeah. What are your plans now that school is over?" Karma has to think. The graduation is in a few days and she hasn't told Amy yet, that they're going to college together. She wanted it to be a surprise after all. "Well the next stop is university. I'm taking music production and songwriting. Hopefully I'll have my break out one day." Cas tilts her head slightly and her smile turns into a smirk. "You make music? What kind? Are you good? What instruments do you play?" Karma has to laugh, she never thought that Cas could be the one who asks a lot of questions. "Wow there, take it easy. Well I have a country vibe to my songs, but they're just mostly acoustic pop or something. Amy says I'm good, but you never know, her opinion might be influenced." Karma winks at Cas. "And I simply play the guitar, nothing big, just the simple chords to go with the singing." Cas bites her lip and raises her eyes from Karma to a costumer who just entered the cafe. After serving him, she turns to Karma again. "So what about your girlfriend? What is she doing now?" Karma sighs and plops her hands on the counter. "First of all, Amy is not my girlfriend … yet, hopefully that will change after tonight." "You're not together, but you kiss each other goodbye? I'm not blind, I saw you two when she was dropping you off." Cas interrupts Karma. "Like I said, it's not official, but hopefully after tonight it will be. But yeah, she wants to study history and journalism." Cas nods and shrugs. "Interesting choice of subjects. So she's gonna take you out tonight? Where are you going?" "If only I would know. She doesn't want to tell me, she's making such a secret about it, I don't know. She says she wants it to be perfect and that I will love it." "Sounds pretty great, does she know you well?" Karma breaths out a laughter and shakes her head slightly. "We've been best friends since kindergarten and there's nobody in this miserable world who knows me better than she does. For my birthdays she used to do scavenger hunts and the price was always something amazing, I still have all her gifts, because they're so well planned. I have no doubt that tonight will be awesome. I just hope that she didn't go out of her mind with the preparation. You have no idea what she's capable of." Cas brushes Karma's arm lightly and smiles at her. "Well I do wish you a wonderful time tonight, and I guess that you're pretty lucky." Cas returns to work and Karma just smiles at herself. I'm so fucking lucky to have Amy, why didn't I realize this sooner? We could've had the most perfect year together. But whatever.

The rest of her workday is pretty much the same, just a few costumers, a slow day, really. At 5pm Amy arrives at the cafe and decides to drink something while Karma finishes her work and gossips with Cas._ These two really hit it off. I hope I don't have to worry about anything_. About fifteen minutes later, Karma joins Amy at her table. She leans over and pecks her lips. "So where are we going now?" Amy shrugs while taking a sip from her coffee. "Well, we have some spare time, but we're having dinner at 6 and after this I have a little surprise for you." Amy moves her hand and places it on Karma's. "If it's a movie, then you really didn't think stuff through my dear." Amy chuckles and looks down, shaking her head. "Who would I be to take you out for a movie, when I have a whole Netflix cue just designed for your pleasure? But that's not what we're gonna do tonight. Just trust me, it will be awesome." Karma tries to hide a smirk, but it's clearly not working. "Okay fine, where will we eat?" Amy looks up again to meet Karma's eyes and smiles. "Since I know you haven't been to Moonshine yet, I wanted to go there. It's really pretty and yeah." Karma knows exactly with whom Amy was there before, but right now she doesn't care about it, all that matters is that she's with Amy and that she's Amy's priority. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go there? We can go somewhere else if you want to?" Amy has an expression of concern on her face and runs her thumb soothingly over the back of Karma's hand. "What? No, it's totally fine. It's said to be good, so why not?" Amy pulls away her hand and narrows her eyebrows. "You don't seem too happy about it to be honest. Like I said it's fine when you want to go somewhere else." Karma thinks for a moment, after work she's really not up to a fancy dinner, adding that she isn't dressed for one either. She takes Amy's other hand over the table and holds both of them, smiling awkwardly at Amy. "Would you mind just taking me to In-N-Out? I don't want to make a big deal of this, really. I crave a burger right now and spending time with you is enough for me. I don't need the fancy surroundings." Amy smiles at her and squeezes her hands lightly. "As you wish, princess." Karma frowns and tilts her head. "Princess?" "Yeah, don't you like it? I think Princess is a nice nickname for you, because you're beautiful, you have good manners, you're always on top of everything and you have a faithful servant who would do anything for you. I'd love you to be my princess." Karma chuckles and feels her face heating up and just a short time later she's blushing like a tomato. "You're an idiot." Amy returns a smile, leans forward to kiss Karma's cheek and whispers "I love you, too." Then she gets up completely and pulls Karma up to her feet. "We better get going, we have a time limit for your surprise, you know?" Karma just frowns, but she knows that is has no point in asking, she will never get an answer, so for the second time today, she gets dragged away from Amy. "Remember your shift tomorrow, and have fun!" Cas exclaims when they're half out of the door. "Yeah, thanks, see ya!" Karma waves and before she knew it she sat in Amy's car and they were driving to her favorite fast food restaurant.

At In-N-Out the couple ordered their usual orders, a cheeseburger and Animal Style fries. They sit down in their usual bunk and start eating. "So why no fancy stuff? I wanted to go full romantic tonight. What's wrong? You normally love stuff like that." Amy asks while biting into her burger. Karma looks down at herself. She's wearing a white blouse and a floral skirt, so that was not an excuse. She looks up again. "I don't know, I guess I just don't feel like being surrounded by couples and elderly and I don't know. I just want to hang out with you. Just because we're on a date doesn't mean we have to go full on romantic. You know that I just love hanging out with you." She shrugs and continues eating her fries. "Okay, change of topic. Will you finally tell me if we're gonna spend the next four years apart, or can I see you every day like I hope?" Karma starts smiling at her food and doesn't dare to look at Amy. "Well, I guess you have to cope with the fact that you're gonna see my ugly face throughout the years, day after day, hopefully 24/7." When she finally looks up from her food she sees that Amy bites her lip and smiles foolishly. "You're serious? We're gonna go to university together?" Karma looks in the air like she was thinking about it. "It might be that I was saying this right now, but you'll never know." She looks back down to Amy who raised her eyebrow, still smiling. "Of course buttface, like I would ever leave your side ever again." Karma winks at her and finds her hand under the table. Amy smiles even more now, but shakes her head. "Why do you always have to do this to me? Like I want to be mad at you for telling me so late, but I still want to hug you and everything because you won't leave my side for the next four years." Karma shrugs again and returns her attention to her food. They make a lot of jokes the rest of the dinner and talk about their time in university, like they're hopefully gonna be roommates and live together.

When dinner is over, Amy goes to her car and Karma silently follows, a bit scared of what's about to happen. "So can you tell me now where we're going?" She tries, even though she already knows the answer. "Forget it, but you'll see as soon as we're there. You know the word patience?" Karma sighs and gets into the car. The drive wasn't long, but quite silent, because Karma wants to figure out where they're going. She frowns when Amy parks her car. "What the hell are we doing at the Music Hall, Amy?" Amy just smiles and points at the banner in front of the building. It says: Ed Sheeran in concert, tonight 8pm." Karma frowns even more. "Okay, we're chilling in front of the hall while all those people listen to amazing music? I don't get it." Without saying a word, Amy pulls two tickets from her jacket. "We don't have to stay outside, we could go in if you want." With a gasp Karma's mouth falls open and for a full minute she tries to form words, but all she can manage is "What? How? When? What?" Amy just chuckles and get out of the car, while Karma is not able to move. Amy opens the passenger door and looks at Karma expectant. "So you're coming or can I take someone else to the concert?" Karma blinks a few times before looking at her best friend. "You got me tickets to Ed Sheeran? I thought they were sold out." Amy just shrugs in response. "They are, but I purchased them months ago. I didn't know they would be for a date, but I wanted to surprise you either way. So you're coming?" Karma practically jumps out of the car and runs after Amy who starts walking to the main entrance. If only Karma knew the real surprise that Amy had planned.

They had to wait quite long until the screaming fangirls and they could finally enter the Hall. "We have the best seats in the whole thing, so we don't have to cope with them" She points at the girls surrounding them. Karma looks around, while taking Amy's hand. The last thing she wants to do right now is losing her in the masses. They got to their places and Amy was right, they were perfect. They were centered and with perfect view to the stage. "I still can't believe I'm here. You are the best." Karma places a hand on Amy's cheek so Amy looks at her, then she leans in and places a soft kiss on Amy's lips. "Wow, a kiss before the date is over, how lucky I am." Karma rolls her eye, but has to smile. _This really is perfect_. Karma thinks and then the music starts. Karma had dreamed to see this man life and finally she does.

Ed Sheeran starts his setlist with _I'm a Mess_, a song Karma likes, but he has better songs in her opinion. The next song is _Lego House_. And during the chorus Karma starts to melt.

"_I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck  
>I pick you up when you're down<br>and out of all these things I've done,  
>I think I love you better now."<em>

Amy slowly laces her fingers together and Karma leans over to put her head on her shoulder. She sighs and is happy because she never thought she would hear those songs live. The next song he sings is _Drunk_, one of Karma's favorite songs. She sings all the songs along with her idol and is the happiest she could ever be … or she thinks. After the song, Ed starts talking about his tour so far, how this is one of the best concerts he gave and all the stuff singers say during a performance. Karma turns to Amy. "You make me so happy, it's unbelievable. This is perfect. I love you." Amy puts her arm around Karma and just smiles. _If only you knew princess_. The fourth song he sings is _Bloodstream_. The only question on Karma's mind right now is how somebody can write so many great songs. His set is amazing, I wish he plays _Thinking out loud later_. He says he wants to loosen things up a bit and Karma straightens up, because it has to be a good song. And it is, _Take it Back_ is Amy's favorite song from the album and Karma knows it. And he keeps it up when he plays _Don't _directly after it. Karma just dances in her seat and is clearly the happiest person in this room. When she looks over to Amy, she seems a bit worried. She leans over to her, whispering "Is everything alright? You seem weird." Amy just shakes her head "no, everything's fine. I'm just so excited I guess." Karma is not at all satisfied with the answer, but maybe it's the song or something like that. After three more songs, He says he wants to tell us a story. "When there's something in this world that I believe in the most, then it's love. There may be a lot of couples in the audience, maybe just one half of the couple. Maybe there are people who are in love. Not maybe, most certainly. There are also people in the audience who want to be a couple, like two girls. One of them contacted me to surprise her future girlfriend. So, this is for you Karma." Every color drains from Karma's face when he says her name. "What?" She blinks a few time and Amy reaches over to her to close her mouth. "He doesn't mean me, does he?" She looks over to Amy, who now wears a big smile, while Ed starts playing _Wake me up_. "Amy tell me, did you do this?" She just nods and puts a finger to her lips, so she would stop talking.

"_I should ink my skin with your name  
>Take my passport out again<br>And just replace it.  
>See I could do without a tan on my left hand,<br>where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.  
>And I should run you a hot bath and fill it up with<br>bubbles."_

Amy puts a hand on Karma's thigh, who can't look away from Amy, shaking her head in disbelief. Silent tears running down her cheeks. Amy reaches over and swipes away the tears.

"_Cause maybe you're lovable,  
>and maybe you're my snowflake,<br>and your eyes turn from green to grey  
>in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place<br>And you should never cut your hair,  
>Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder.<br>And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me  
>but maybe I'm just in love, when you wake me up." <em>

Karma can't stand it anymore, she reaches over to connect their lips, moving them in sync. All the butterflies collecting in her stomach finally escape through her mouth and she feels more than just happy. When Karma pulls away the song is almost over. She places her forehead against Amy's and sings along to the last line of the song.

"_Maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up."_

Both of them smile foolishly at each other while Ed continues talking. "So these two girls know each other for 10 years and they're just 15. They fell in love with their best friend and are on their first real date tonight. I kinda feel honored to say this, because I'm really happy to have them here. Amy told me that Karma loves my music and that I inspire her, what is such a privilege to hear. Amy wants to ask Karma to be her girlfriend and I really hope she does say yes, but let's be honest, who wouldn't say yes to their best friend. Amy's gone out of her way to do this for Karma, I mean, who would contact a singer just for a simple date? I know I wouldn't. But either way, the next song is also for the two of them." The song starts and Karma recognizes it instantly. "Thinking out Loud, my favorite." She turns to Amy who has teary eyes now as well. "You are the biggest buttface Amy Raudenfeld. How did you do this?" "Just listen princess," Amy answers before kissing Karma softly, but short.

"_And darling I will loving you til we're 70  
>And baby, my heart could still fall as hard as 23<br>And I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,  
>Maybe just the touch of a hand<br>Well me, I fall in love with you every single day  
>And I just wanna tell you I am."<em>

By now both girls are a crying mess over this whole situation. Amy is just relieved that it worked and that Karma likes the surprise she made. And Karma overwhelmed with everything.

"_So honey now  
>Take me into you loving arms<br>Kiss me under the lights of a thousand stars  
>Place your hand on my beating heart<br>I'm thinking out loud  
>That maybe we found love right where we are."<em>

"I think so, too." Amy frowns a bit, and shakes her head in confusion. "What?" Karma just chuckles at her friend. "we found love right where we are, and we're with each other." Amy's frowns is quickly replaced by a smile. "So, is this a yes?" Now it's Karma who is confused. "A yes for what?" Amy leans a bit closer to her. "Will you be my girlfriend goofball?" Karma leans in as well and their lips are almost touching when she whispers "do I have a choice?" "Nope." They close the distance between them for a quick soft kiss. "Have I told you that I love you?" Karma pulls back and sits straight again. "A few times I think." Amy sits up as well, but sighs while she does.

Both of them couldn't concentrate on the rest of the concerts they were way too busy stealing glances at each other. When it was over they decided not to drive home, not yet. They were going for a walk. Karma shivers a bit and Amy is quick to throw her jacket over her shoulders. "If I knew that it would be so cold outside today, I would have taken a jacket, now you're cold, aren't you?" Amy just smiles at her and shakes her head. "No, there's such a warmth in my heart when I'm with you, that I can't be cold." "You're so fucking cheesy, you know?" Karma bumps Amy's shoulder. "Karma?" Amy stops, looking at her now girlfriend. "What is it?" Karma stops, too, looking a bit worried. "I want to tell you something, something that the songs and everything can't tell you." Karma tilts her head a little, but nods as a sign for Amy to continue. "I love you, and I know I tell you that often enough, but I don't think you get it. I love everything about you, ever since I met you. I love your puppy eyes when you want something, I love the songs you write for every situation. I love the way you half close an eye and look up in the air when you think, how you wrinkle your nose when you concentrate, I love it when you're obsessed with something and don't give up until you have it. I love how embarrassed you get over your parents, but I know exactly that you will always love them. I love your jealousy when it comes to the time I spend with people who aren't you. I love the way you run your hand through your hair when you're frustrated and the way you fumble with your hands when you're nervous. I love the sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love and I love your smile, yeah. I love everything about you Karma Ashcroft. And that's the reason why I want to spend my life with you. And I'm more than happy to call you my girlf-" Before Amy could finish, Karma presses their lips together. "I love you too, you idiot." Karma places her hands on either side of Amy's face, while Amy places her hands on Karma's waist. Karma leans in again and feels Amy's smile when their lips connect again. And in this moment, Karma knows she really can't be happier.


End file.
